


Кофе

by Drakonyashka



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Hot Non-Alcoholic Drinks 2019. Бета: Oriella





	Кофе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639003) by [Xanoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanoka/pseuds/Xanoka). 

Ты знаешь, что большую часть времени делаешь неправильные вещи.

Ты видел, как мама вздыхала и причитала. Ты видел, как дети в школе смеялись над тобой. Ты видел, как учителя стискивали зубы, пытаясь быть терпеливыми. Как пассажиры смотрели на тебя с ошеломленными лицами.

В свое время тебя называли по разному.

Умственно отсталым. Тупицей. Идиотом.

— Кофе, парни?

Скипс улыбается тебе (или, может быть, кофе).

— Спасибо, Артур.

Он продолжает улыбаться, потягивая кофе, и это наполняет тебя теплом и светом.

Иногда ты совершаешь неправильные поступки.

Но некоторые вещи ты всегда делаешь правильно.


End file.
